Animal Kingdom Season 1
by phantomgirl259
Summary: Unknown to Humans, walking among them are Hybrids. Powerful begins with the powers of different animals. In Venture Falls Toby Tripp trys his best to hide the fact that he is a Hybrid from his friends, but when someone comes to town his whole world is turned upside down...
1. Hybrids

**Chapter 1: Hybrids**

If someone told you that Toby Tripp was just an ordinary boy without a care in the world, somebody lyed.

You see Toby is a Hybrid. Hybrids were special creatures that had the appears of a Human yet had the powers and skills of a member of the Animal Kingdom. Every time the full moon reaches the centre of the night sky Hybrids are forced to transform into their true forms until the sun rises. Hybrids are separated into 4 groups: Mammals, Birds, Fish, Insects, Fish and Reptiles.

You can only inherit the Hybrid DNA, Toby got his gifts from his Grandmother, who married a Human and had Toby's father, who is also Human. Mr Tripp had no idea his mother or oldest son were Hybrids. Mr Tripp's wife and youngest son Nick were Human's as well. Toby wasn't the only Hybrid in Venture Falls, there were 2 others.

Camille Elliot was a 25 year old Chameleon Hybrid with long blonde hair, brown skin and hazel brown eyes, she was a science teacher at Toby's school. In her true form she has pale green scaly skin, bright green eyes that could dart around at different angles, a long green tail, a giant tongue that could stick to anything it touched and Camille could disappear into any surface. In Human form she could still disappear and had a long tongue.

Alister Kent was a 18 year old Alligator Hybrid with short black hair, tanned skin and jade green eyes, he had just got a job as a mechanic. In his true form he had thick dark green leathery skin, gold eyes, an incredibly long snout that was full of sharp teeth, a heavy tail, he could stay underwater for about an hour and webbed hands and feet. In Human form he could stay underwater for 15 minutes and had incredible jaw strength.

Finally Toby Tripp was a 14 year old Snake Hybrid with blonde hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes. In his true form he had blue scaly skin, jade green snake eyes, sharp fangs that could inject a painful venom, he also loses his legs and gains an snake's body from the waist down that had enough strength in it to crush a small car, he had an incredible sense of smell and thermal vision. In his Human form Toby can grow his fangs, use his enhanced smell and sight.

Toby and the 2 Hybrids like to stay close so they could help each other out in their struggles in keeping the secret. When it is the night of a full moon Camille, Alistair and Toby spent the night at Camille's house because underneath her home was a chamber full of many enclosures for different species. Each enclosure is protected by a powerful security system so that means they can't escape, though sometimes they do get out...


	2. New Girl In Town Part 1

**Chapter 2: New Girl In Town Part 1**

As the full moon shine brightly over the peaceful town of Venture Falls Toby Tripp sat on the sofa watching a horror movie plus eating popcorn.

 _ ***CRASH***_

A sudden noise from outside dragged Toby out of his thoughts, quietly he crept outside to the side of the house to see a sight that would send a normal kid running for in front of him was a giant Alligator monster, his friend Alistair, looked at the hidden door that lead into Alistair's cell to see it wide open and Camille was still trying to open hers.

"Guess they forgot to look it again." Toby muttered as his friend started eating some rotten chicken from out the trash. The Alligator Hybrid looked at and roar fiercely. "GET BACK INSIDE NOW!" Toby threatened but the stronger Hybrid seemed unfazed by the boy's threats and let out another roar to prove it.

Toby took in a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly, black lines started to crawl up his neck and his hands, when he opened his eyes again the jade green and snake like. "HSSSS!" He hissed, revealing his sharp fangs and forked tongue. Alistair backed up a bit till he was directly in front of the hidden door.

Toby lunged forward, threatening to bite the older Hybrid, Alistair backed up a little more only to fall down and back into his enclosures. Toby took in another deep breath, the black lines on his neck vanished, his eyes returned to normal and his fangs were gone along with his forked tongue.

As he went to make sure Alistair wasn't hurt the Alligator Hybrid suddenly shot up and tried to take Toby's head off, Toby took off his shoe and smacked his friend hard on the nose, Alistair went down but unfortunately he took Toby's shoe with him. Quickly he slammed the doors shut and slid a metal pole in between the handles. After he made sure the doors were sealed shut Toby quietly ran back to the house...

* * *

The next morning Toby went down into the cellar where there were 5 cells that they liked to call their dens. Alistair's looked like a small swamp with the plants and a small pool. Camille's looked like a rainforest with at least 3 heat lamps. Next to Alistair's was one for Toby that looked like a desert. The one next to Toby's was completely empty as was the one next to Camille's, they were saving those for a special time.

When he got there he pushed a big red button that opened the glass and walked over to Alistair's enclosure. When he got their he saw Alistair was just waking up and Camille was walking up to them. "I think that chicken was a bit off." Alistair groaned. "I can't believe you two, breaking out and then raiding the bins." He scowled before looked around for his missing shoe. Eventually he found it in the water, ripped to shreds. "Alistair!" Toby shout angrily.

"You're always giving me lectures about how we have to stay hidden from Humans and how we're never to give in to our animal instincts, yet the first chance you get, your out the dens and away." Toby explained when they got into the kitchen. "You don't understand how powerful the full moon is." Alistair argued.

"When you're old enough to transform-"

"I won't be jumping out of my den at the first whiff of food." Camille just shook her head and went to put Toby's shoe in the bin. "And that chicken, bleh!" the young Hybrid said in disgust. "Actually Alistair isn't the only one who's been eating things he shouldn't." Camille glared when she saw the empty packets full of popcorn in the trash.

"I'm gonna be late for school." He said quickly but soon realised that he did have any shoes. "Catch!" Camille called and threw a pair of wellies at the boy. Toby sighed and headed for the door, just before he slammed it shut he heard Alistair shout after him. "AND DON'T GO HITTING ME ON THE SNOUT AGAIN!"...

* * *

When Toby arrived at school he saw his best friends Jessica and Lucas at the school gates. On the night of the full moon Toby tells his friends and family that his at a swim club and that he had. "What are you wearing?" Jessica asked when she saw the wellies on her friend's feet. "An Alligator monster ate my shoes." Toby explained, he knew his friends wouldn't believe him. "Don't you start, we've heard all this from Nick." Lucas groaned.

Toby's younger brother Nick was the smartest kid in school, when he was 7 he went on a camping trip with his class and when night came he went outside he was attacked by a female Vulture Hybrid because she could smell Toby's sent on him and thought he was invading her territory. Nick was able to get away but when he told everyone at the camp they thought he was crazy, from that day forward he spent his time trying to gather evidence to prove he wasn't crazy.

It hurt Toby so much that he couldn't tell his brother the truth but he had to keep the secret no matter who he had to lie to.

"Hey Nick." Toby smiled when he saw his little brother walking towards them. "Did you guys hear those roars last night?" Nick asked, Toby stiffened slightly but thankfully no one noticed. "On my way to school I found these." The boy with glasses said and showed his friends a picture of a Human shaped cat paw print in a patch of mud.

"Probably just some guy in a cat costume."

But Nick wouldn't listen to his brother. "This is proof Toby, proof that there is something incredible out there." And with that they headed into the school...

* * *

"So you guys up for the movies tomorrow?" Lucas asked when they got to their lockers, suddenly Toby went stiff when something reached his nose. "Sure." Jess smiled. "I've got time what about you big bro?" But Toby remained completely still, staring down the hall.

"Toby?" Nick asked but Toby barely heard him, he took in another breath and the strange smell entered his nose, another Hybrid was in the school and it wasn't somebody he knew or part of his Tribe. Readjusting his bag, Toby raced down the hall, trying to find the source of the smell.

"Toby stop!" Jess cried when her and the guys finally caught up with Toby on the stairs. "Come dude we gotta get to school." Lucas said, Toby took in a quick sniff but the sent was gone. "Let's go."...


	3. New Girl In Town Part 2

**Chapter 3: New Girl In Town Part 2**

When class started Toby took his usual seat next to Nick, Jessica and Lucas sat behind them. "Good day my new class, my name is Mrs Blake and I will be your new teacher for the whole year and I'm also your head teacher so your gonna be seeing a lot of me." Mrs Blake has long brown hair, violet eyes and always wore a pale purple mini dress with white flowers on it.

Suddenly the same smell from before filled the room and Toby looked at the door to see a girl around his age that he had never seen before.

She had long wavy fiery red hair, rosy cheeks, stunning blue eyes that looked like a warm lake in the middle of summer, an orange jacket with a yellow t-shirt underneath and white jeans. She was the source of the strange smell that was bugging Toby.

"Everyone this Tanya Miles. She's new to this school so please be nice."

Tanya looked around the classroom for a few seconds before her eyes locked with Toby's, she looked him up and down for a moment. "You smell like me." She said out loud causing everyone in the classroom to bust out laughing before Mrs Blake cleared her throat. "Tanya can you please take a seat next to Gina please." As Tanya walked to the other side of the classroom Toby watched her closely.

After class Toby followed Tanya to the staircase, when he was sure they were alone Toby grabbed her shoulder. "What are you doing here?!" He asked with a snarl. "What?" Tanya asked. "This is our territory, don't you know the rules!?" Tanya's eyes hardened with anger.

"If my friends Camille and Alistair catch a whiff of you they'll-"

"I'll do what I want when I want and I don't need to listen to a bunch of stupid rules or a smelly boy!" She glared before storming off...

* * *

"I'm not smelly." He muttered as he and the guys headed to the cafeteria. "What did you?" Jess asked. "Nothing." Toby sighed, he soon noticed the school's current bully Emily Bucher and her two lackeys Lucy Greg and Ivy Tucker walking over to Tanya.

"That your lunch redhead?" Emily asked with a smirk when Tanya pulled out a carrot. "Shut it!" She snarled but the girls just laughed and started to laugh.

Tanya felt her blood start to boil and she threw the carrot at Emily's head, Emily looked out Tanya for a moment then around at the other students, they were staring at them. "You wanna go?" Emily said and gave Tanya a hard shove, Tanya jumped into the air, grabbed Emily by the collar of her shirt and pinned her down to the ground and started snarling.

Suddenly Tanya saw black veins running down her hands and she quickly got off Emily but the lines spread from her hands and up her neck. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Mrs Blake boomed, Toby grabbed Tanya and forced her into a storage room. "It's that new girl Mrs Blake, she's nuts." Emily panted as Lucy and Ivy helped her to her feet, however, when Mrs Blake looked around she couldn't find Tanya and nobody saw where she went...

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tanya cried when Toby pushed her into the room. "Just breath." He said calmly but the black lines on Tanya's neck and hands started to spread even more and her eyes turned a bright yellow. "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT NOW!" She screamed but Toby didn't move, not even when Tanya push a set of shelves over, slowly the girl got down on her knees and started breathing heavily.

Slowly she raised her head to look Toby in the eye. "I'm so sorry." She whispered before she started to transform.

When her transformation was complete she now had thick silky Tiger fur, razor sharp teeth, a thin Tiger tail, Tiger paw/hands, her Human ears were gone and replaced with large cat ears onto of her head, long whiskers and gold cat eyes. Toby watched as she raced around the room, destroying everything in her way.

"TANYA!"

She whipped around to face him with an angry snarl. Toby slowly got down on his knees and lowered his head, when he lifted it up again he now had snake eyes and he flicked his forked, Tanya's eyes widened in surprise before she sat in front of the Snake Hybrid...

* * *

After 10 minuets Tanya transformed back into a Human and began help Toby clean up the storage room. "I knew you were different." Tanya smiled as Toby put some books into boxes. "Then I saw your eyes, it's true isn't it? You're like me!" Toby gave her angry glare.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" He glared causing Tanya to flinch. "I don't go around lashing out and losing control." Tanya glared at Toby for a minute.

"If you wanna know more about me or why I'm here meet me in the forest after school." She said before storming out of the room...

* * *

After school ended Toby ran into the forest, following Tanya's sent. He eventually found her sitting by a small stream, when she saw him she smiled and gave him an piece of paper. Toby looked at it, it was an adoption paper.

"There you go I'm adopted, my foster parents are Humans." Tanya admitted sadly. "What about your real parents?" Toby asked, feeling bad for shouting at her. "Can't remember, the social worker said they found me in the middle of the forest, no came to collect me, guess I wasn't wanted."

"Look about before, I'm sorry, I thought that you and your family were invading my territory and to a Hybrid their territory is vital." Toby explained. "Earlier you said something about your friends getting a sniff of me, does that mean that there are others like you and me?" Toby smiled at her.

"Camille and Alistair, like me they'll probably want you off our territory, but after I explain to them why your here I'm sure they'll be glad to meet you." Tanya gave him a sweet smile but it quickly vanished. "Is there anyway to get rid of this other half?"

Toby sighed, he remembered when he asked Camille and Alistair the very same question when he first discovered he was a Hybrid. "I'm sorry but there isn't a way to get rid of our animal instincts." Tanya felt like crying. "So I'm stuck as a freak forever?"

Toby didn't know how to reply. "Look around you, what do you see?" She looked around. "The forest."

"Look again, this time take a good look." Again Tanya looked around but this time something was different, she could smell all the plants and she could hear the stream flow passed as if it was as loud as thunder. Toby saw her expression change and smiled.

"Everything you thought made you a freak: Sight, Hearing, Sense of smell, speed and strength. They're all completely normal for a Hybrid."...

* * *

As time went on Toby and Tanya kept asking each other questions and telling stories. "So what did you do for the full moon last nigh?" Toby asked. "Climbed out my bedroom window and headed for the moors." Toby's eyes widened.

"So it was your footprint Nick found!"

"Guess so."

Now it was Tanya's turn to ask a question. "When did you first transform?" Toby chuckled nervously. "I've never actually transformed yet." He admitted. "So I know more about this stuff than you do?!" She exclaimed. "Yeah that's you lashed out at Emily and nearly showed the whole school what you are." He said sarcastically. "I didn't know that would happen." She glared.

"You have a lot to learn."

"Then teach me!"

Toby looked at the Tiger Hybrid for a moment. "Ok."...

* * *

 _ **Phew! Finished, you can see pictures at my Deviantart account, it's got the same username as my Fanfiction account.**_


End file.
